This Charming Life
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: A series of oneshots dealing with characters from my Chained to You universe. Pairings will vary but there are going to be lots of ocs so you've be warned. Oneshots may be Au or directly connected to Chained to You. Minato/Kushina, Kakashi/Oc (past) Tsunade/Dan and various others.
1. Chapter 1: Perfection

**I own nothing but Mariko. **

**Perfection**

"Mariko, come meet your little brother."

Ten year old Mariko Namikaze had to hold back her excited squeal of delight as she rushed towards her mother's side. Climbing up into the bed next to her Kushina Mariko peered down into the blanket to see a chubby faced blue eyed person staring back up at her. When he saw her a bright gummy smile spread across his face as his chubby arms raised up to flail in the air.

Automatically it was love at first sight. Mariko smiled back down on the little boy that she had been waiting years for. Finally she was a big sister.

"Can I hold him?" Mariko asked looking up at her smiling mother.

Kushina smiled back at her adopted daughter, who she adored just as much as she did the child in her arms.

"Of course you can," carefully she shifted the bundle into Mariko's arms, "There we are, now just mind his head. He's still too little to do it on his own."

Doing as her mother instructed her Mariko held her little brother close to her chest as she gazed down at him. The little boy stared back up curiously at her before smiling that gummy smile again. Apparently he liked her just as much as she liked him.

"My, my, my, what a pretty picture this is."

Both Kushina and Mariko looked up to the doorway to see Minato standing in it with a smile on his face. Crossing the room he came to the opposite side of his wife leaning down to drop a kiss to her forehead. He then looked over at Mariko who was still completely enthralled with the baby in her arms.

"So what do you think Rabbit? Is he a keeper?" Minato asked his daughter.

Mariko looked up at her father with a bright smile, "He's perfect, absolutely perfect."

**First of the random oneshots that will be added here. Length, type, universe, and who its about will have a wide range. Some may hold significant to later Chained to You stuff but maybe not so don't hold your breath on things. **

**Personally I love this little moment between them all. Expect to see more of Minato and Kushina for sure. **


	2. Goodbye

**I own nothing but Mariko. **

**Goodbye**

Tsunade held her daughter closely. She pressed kisses to her face like it was the last time she would ever do so. The two year old simply giggled, happy to be on the receiving end of her mother's affection.

"Mommy loves you Mariko, very much." Tsunade told her trying to keep too much emotion from seeping into her voice, "Remember that baby."

Mariko pressed a sloppy kiss to her mother's cheek, "Love you."

Tsunade hugged her again thanking any deity that existed for deeming her worthy enough to be the mother of such a perfect little girl.

"My turn," Dan told her holding his arms out.

Tsunade was reluctant to let Mariko go. Something about today was plaguing her mind. But as soon as Mariko saw her father with outstretched arms she began to wiggle and reach out for him as well. Tsunade had no choice but to hand her over to Dan. She felt a touch of jealousy as she watched Dan and Mariko. It seemed a touch unfair to her that Mariko was such a daddy's girl after **she **carried her for nine months, dealt with a variety of equally unpleasant symptoms, and then spent almost twenty-four hours in labor with her.

Her jealousy was quickly pushed to the side as she watched Dan hold Mariko above his head. Mariko squealed and laughed reaching down to him. As he brought her back down to hug her to his chest Tsunade knew she could never fault her daughter or being a daddy's girl, especially when she had a father as wonderful as Dan.

A small chuckle drew her attention to her former sensei. Sarutobi had been silently watched the small family say goodbye. While Dan and Tsunade were away to assist with the war efforts, Hiruzen and his wife Biwako would be caring for little Mariko.

Tsunade gave him a rueful smile before asking, "Does it ever get any easier?"

Sarutobi shook his head softly as he answered, "No, but knowing that she's waiting for you to come back does help out there."

Tsunade didn't doubt him in the slightest. Since Mariko's birth she hadn't gone on too many missions that put her in immediate danger but she was much more cautious and aware of her surroundings then she had ever been before. Knowing that there was this littler person waiting on her to come home gave her a power boost that she couldn't explain. Completing her mission and coming home to Mariko was the most important thing to her now.

"Thank you again Lord Hokage," Dan's voice broke through her thoughts. He handed their daughter to Sarutobi, "For taking care of Mariko while we're gone."

"Think nothing of it," Sarutobi took Mariko with a warm smile, "Biwako and myself are very fond of little Mariko."

Dan smiled at her with a loving father look, "Who wouldn't love this little angel?"

Tsunade had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. While she loved her daughter with every breath in her body she wasn't as blind as Dan seemed to be. She could fully admit that her daughter was more demon then angel, she just had her father wrapped around her devious little fingers.

She locked eyes with her child for a moment; Mariko was grinning like she knew what her mother was thinking and agreed.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Yes I suppose that's true," he gave Mariko's belly a little poke making her giggle, "Don't worry about her too much. Just focus on your mission."

The two nodded. After giving Mariko one last quick kiss they headed for the group waiting at the village gates. Right before they set out Tsunade couldn't help but take one last glance behind.

Mariko was smiling brightly waving goodbye to them by opening and closing her little hand. She smiled at her daughter before following the others out. She knew no matter what there was a little girl waiting for her to come back home.

**This came easily to me but it was a little emotional to write. I want to make it clear that Tsunade loved Mariko very much. Leaving her with Minato and Kushina was done out of a combination of both heartbreak and simply a mother thinking of what was best for her child.**


End file.
